


Soft

by DiscoSheets



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Second Person, Stimming, allusions to past physical abuse, autistic!Finn, finn's pov, not sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoSheets/pseuds/DiscoSheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn discovers his sexuality and stimming, pretty much at the same exact time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious attempt at writing for a major fandom. I typically write for rare pairs in very small fandoms so this is a big change for me.

His skin is soft, the kind of soft that makes you feel at peace when stroking it and instantly missing it when you've stopped. You've never felt anything this soft before. Brushing your hands up his sides is almost compulsive. Soft soft soft. How could something so soft and warm exist in this cold, hard world? But he exists. Despite all odds. And so do you. Despite even higher odds. And he laughs and tells you that it tickles. Soft is interrupted by scars. He holds your face in his hands. Strong, soft gentle hands. It's okay to cry now.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I don't typically write second person. That's how I wrote the first line which inspired this. I was debating wether or not to make this ambiguously gay but as you can see I made its out Storm Pilot.....so uh bye bye.


End file.
